


New Year's Eve

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Draco Malfoy attended the Potters' New Year's Eve party every year in hopes of seeing her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833604
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 Fest! This is for my I2 square which was the prompt: Draco Malfoy.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not a fan of the Potters annual New Year’s Eve parties, but he still found himself going every year. Part of it had to do that his son and Potter’s youngest son were inseparable. Part of it had to do that he didn’t have anything else better to do on New Year’s Eve. He wasn’t persona non grata anymore, but he was decidedly less popular than he had been prior to the fall of Voldemort. Not that he minded. He only wished that his decline in popularity also afforded him some anonymity, but with a name like his and the family legacy he had? That was asking too much.

Still, it wasn’t all bad, going stag to one of the biggest parties thrown each year. Potter invited bloody everyone. Renting out an entire hotel for the event. After dropping Scorpius off at Grimmauld Place, he activated the Portkey on his invitation and was sucked away to one of the swankiest hotels in Muggle London. That was the other thing, Potter always booked a Muggle venue, claiming better service. Draco couldn’t blame him. There weren’t really any wizarding hotels in the way that there were Muggle ones. Somehow, he made the arriving Portkeys work with the Muggles, but Draco had never asked the details. He didn’t want to know if perfect-Potter wasn’t so perfect and using magic to make the Muggles alright with the eccentricities of having five hundred wizards in one place for an evening.

The hotel ballroom was packed as usual. They went with a different theme every year, and this year was an ode to the ’90s. They had even somehow procured the Weird Sisters to play, despite the band having broken up a decade prior. He chuckled to himself as he realized the ballroom was an almost exact replica of the Yule Ball from 1994. Potter had truly outdone himself this year.

He would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit the third reason he found himself attending the party each year. There she was, standing with the Potters. He watched as she threw her head back in laughter, the long column of her neck gleaming under the disco ball. She looked as good now, in her mid-forties as she had back in 1994. She had only looked better with age. He allowed himself a few minutes to observe her before he began making his rounds. Potter truly did invite almost every adult wizard who had any sort of presence in the magical world. It was an excellent opportunity to network and rub elbows with the crème de la crème of wizarding society.

He smiled and chatted and sipped his champagne all the while keeping half an eye on her. He hadn’t managed to speak with her last year, she had left early. But this year, he felt was his year. She hadn’t been linked romantically to anyone for months. Her divorce to Weasley was now over three years old. As long as she didn’t leave early, like last year, he was going to take his chance.

And if she did leave early, he might finally accept that it wasn’t going to happen between them. Maybe. Or it might make him want to try harder. Sometimes his ambitions got the better of him still.

It was a quarter till midnight and he found himself winding his way through the crowd toward where she was standing. He’d watched her most of the night, she did not seem to be here with a date, which made his hare-brained plan viable. If he could position himself right.

He struck up a conversation with a Ministry wonk who was standing behind her, slowly moving into position.

When the countdown began, he turned to face the band, stepping just a tad to his left. His shoulder bumped hers. She looked up at him, but he kept his focus on the band for a beat, before glancing down at her.

“Three, two, one!” they said at the same time, with a grin. “Happy New Year!”

Auld Lang Syne began playing and Draco lifted an eyebrow. She smirked at him and placed her hands on his chest. He bent down. Their lips met and suddenly… it was fireworks. Yes, inside the ballroom, but also inside his body. His chest cavity felt full to bursting as the kiss morphed from a friendly peck on the lips into something deeper. He slid his tongue along the seam of her lips and she opened for him. Their tongues slipping alongside each other as they took turns exploring.

After a long moment, they finally broke apart. Auld Lang Syne trailed off and the Weird Sisters launched into one of their more popular numbers from when they were teenagers.

“Granger.” He grinned down at her, a hand still wrapped around her waist. She gazed up at him, half-dazed he thought and his chest puffed out infinitesimally. He still had it. He was still able to dazzle a witch with a kiss.

“Draco,” she breathed, “you want to get out of here?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” He held out his arm for her and together they left the ballroom.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
